


Into the woods

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Platonic Relationships, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon-Reader taking Luther to their home out in the country to calm down when things get to much for him? To explain whenever I get stressed I like to go into the woods near my home until I think I’m far enough away from people and just scream until I’m calmer. Just Reader doing something like that for Luther?I don't feel like this one of my best fics. So please do not judge it.





	Into the woods

As of the last few weeks, it appeared to you that your close friend Luther Hargreeves or Number One as he had been so affectionately called by his adoptive father Reginald, was under a great deal of pressure. Whether it was due to his family or about something that is related to the academy you didn't know and was left guessing since Luther hated burdening you with his personal problems, as he not so subtly put it, even when you had explicitly told him that you'd always be there for him if and when he needed help.

You decided that he needed something to help him unwind and relax a little bit. Some way to get rid of all the stress that's weighing heavily on his shoulders. So you had shown up at the academy in the early hours of the morning and told Luther to grab a coat, the early morning call didn't go down at all too well with some of his siblings - Klaus being the main who had stated that the loud knocking on the front door in the morning was "unnecessary" and "uncalled for" you simply apologised and offered a small smile to your friend before quickly leaving with Luther.

Luther sat in the passenger seat of your car with his wide shoulders hunched up to his ears. "So... Why are we going to the middle of nowhere?" Luther groaned out, bent forwards in the seat due to the fact that your car is a little too small and compact, especially for his liking, you had apologised to him about it but he just shrugged — or as close to a shrug as he could manage — his shoulder. It was an almost comical sight to see, almost.

You sighed, sparing a glance towards him before your eyes went back to the road before you. "We are not going to the middle of nowhere Luther," you told him, shifting in the drivers seat. You had been on the road for hours, and scenery had changed a considerable amount at this point, you just passed a familiar sign that indicated you were in face on the right track. "We're going to my home out in the country, it's surrounded by woods" you chuckled, turning down a road, a bubble of excitement welling up in your chest.

"Okay then why are we going to your home in the middle of some woods?" He questioned, looking out the corner of his eyes at you, a look of cautiousness and curiosity across his face as he glanced at you. 

"Because you're stressed and this little trip is going to help you relax and get rid of all the stress you're carrying." You retaliated, an exasperated sigh escaping you, he could be so restless sometimes and ask a little too many questions, he couldn't just let something happened - that was probably what adding to the stress that he's feeling.

"I am not stressed." 

You shot him a look out the corner of your eyes as you stopped the car next to your small home, turning the engine off. "He says, sounding stressed," you muttered out to yourself, slapping the palm of your hand against his thick bicep as you pulled the key from the ignition. The two of you clambered out of the small car and stretched. A soft sigh of relief left your lips, happy to be able to stretch your legs and arms at long last.

"Come on," you grinned, jerking your head in the direction of the woods as you put your keys into your pocket. 

"Into the woods?" He asked a little dumbfounded. 

"No... Into the house so we can scream at my books. Yes into the woods Luther." You responded a little too sarcastically for his liking, which earned a grunt from the tall male trailing after you and a look that was something akin to "but why?" Written across his face. 

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Luther followed you down the dusty path and into the woodland area that surrounded your home, looking around at the beautiful scenery, and the animals would from time to time cross your path. The walk continued in silence where the both of you enjoyed the sounds of nature, a few minutes, about 10-20 minutes later you and Luther came to a stop in the woods. 

"What now?" Luther asks in a hushed tone of voice after a while. 

"We scream." He stared at you blankly, blinking a couple of times. 

"I'm sorry... We what now?" He asked tipping his head to the side, your shoulder dropped as you turned to face him, your hands on your hips, the grin you had on your face since getting out of the car still in place. 

"Scream. We scream, let go of all the anger and stress we feel and just scream as loudly as we can." Turning away from him you pressed your finger tips into the warm fabric of your shirt, sucking in a deep breath and then letting out the loudest scream you possibly could.

Luther flinched slightly, he wasn't prepared for you to actually scream into the nothingness of the surrounding woods. "Come on, Luther! It'll make you feel so much better!" You could hear the crunching of fallen leaves behind you under the heavy footsteps of your friend, the sudden familiar warmth of Luther's radiated off of him, his large arm brushing against yours. 

Sucking in a long breath of air, his chest raising with the steady intake of air, glancing at you as if to make sure that he could follow suit. "You can do it," you coaxed with a nod of your head, biting at your lower lip. A loud scream ripped through Luther's throat, causing your hands to shoot up to your ears, your brows shooting up as you stared at him wide eyed.

"Wow..." You trailed off, staring at him, your mouth hanging open as his scream slowly trailed off to a breathy whistle. "Do you feel better after that?" You asked, slowly moving your hands from your ears. 

"Much." He nodded, a genuine smile crossing his features.


End file.
